Problem: On Monday, Luis and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Michael to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.97 minutes, Michael agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 80.67 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 56.63 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Luis in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Jessica was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ Jessica was 24.04 seconds faster than Luis.